


Portuguese Is a Fuck of a Language

by four_right_chords



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Language Kink, M/M, Portuguese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/four_right_chords/pseuds/four_right_chords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Eduardo says things to Mark in Portuguese and then refuses to translate them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portuguese Is a Fuck of a Language

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marycontraire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marycontraire/gifts).



> Written for [a prompt drop](http://community.livejournal.com/mark_eduardo/24101.html) at [mark_eduardo](http://mark-eduardo.livejournal.com/) lo these many years ago.
> 
> Prompt: Mark/Eduardo: Portuguese. Sometimes Eduardo says things to Mark in Portuguese and then refuses to translate them. by [marycontraire](http://marycontraire.livejournal.com/)

Sometimes Mark forgets that Eduardo wasn't born in America and that actually, English is his third language. (He had a French nanny for awhile.) He forgets that Eduardo is entirely capable of completely alienating Mark whenever he chooses, that he can cut Mark out and leave him deep in confusion and without recourse to resolve it. (There isn't exactly a surfeit of Brazilians at Harvard, and the few times Mark tried to babelfish Wardo's utterances, he learned that spelling in Brazilian Portuguese was so difficult for a lifelong English speaker as to be laughable, and gave up.) Mark thinks it is especially cruel that Wardo so frequently does this during sex.

Eduardo's knees are up over Mark's shoulders and his face has that expression it sometimes gets during sex, like worlds are being born before his eyes, and as Mark pushes in yet again he curses, arches, and hisses something untelligible and chewy. (Portuguese always sounds chewy to Mark, like the words are taking their time rolling around in the speaker's mouth, flipping gracefully around the tongue, before emerging half-formed.) Mark is ridiculous enough to be irritated by this, even with his cock buried in Wardo's ass, and he expresses his frustration through an extra-forceful thrust. It takes him just a little bit farther than Wardo usually likes him to go at this stage, he knows it, and so he's surprised to see Eduardo's eyes get impossibly wider in the good way as his hand tightens around Mark's upper arm.

It doesn't take long after that for either of them. Mark finishes Wardo off as he comes - Wardo moans something else he can't understand - and then he collapses across Eduardo's chest, mouth twisted in annoyance.

Eduardo looks down, a bemused grin on his face, and he flicks Mark in the forehead. "Why the face?" he smirks. "Do you need round two already? You looked like you were pretty satisfied with round one."

Mark looks up, not moving his head from where it rests on his folded hands, and says, "You know, it's really not fair to make me guess. Sex is an area where expecting your partner to read minds can be very dangerous, and as you may have noticed, I'm not terribly perceptive at the best of times."

Eduardo's brow furrows in confusion. "What are you - ? ... Oh." A bright blush rises in his cheeks as he realizes what Mark is talking about, and he mutters, "Don't worry about it." Mark raises his eyebrows, and Eduardo amends, "If I needed you to know, I'd speak English."

"Even so," Mark persists, "it doesn't seem fair. I can hardly talk dirty in binary, and I failed Spanish spectacularly. I can't order tacos, let alone talk about your dick."

Wardo's blush deepens. "It just feels more .... I don't know if you'd like hearing what I say, but I like saying it. It feels ... sexy. And if I say it in Portuguese I don't have to worry." Mark is still looking at him, and he adds, face now redder than Mark knew faces could get, "It's all compliments. Don't worry. And sometimes profanity."

It's clear that he's not going to say any more, and they're both exhausted - they were tired before they decided that 1 AM fucking was the way to go - so Mark rolls over and gets comfortable, and Eduardo goes to clean up. Mark is dozing when Wardo gets back to bed, and so he barely hears the whispered "meu coração" that ghosts over his ear. He only registers more nasal chewiness. He decides it can't be that bad, though, when it's immediately followed by an arm across his chest, pulling him close and tucking his head under an only-slightly-pointy chin.


End file.
